


Interruptions

by soy_em



Series: Wincestmas 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Social Awkwardness, not taking a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Cas can't take a hint.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinnamonSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/gifts).



Dean tumbles to the bed, laughing, as Sam stands over him. 

“That’ll teach Cas to knock,” Sam giggles, pulling his top over his head. 

“Dude has no understanding of personal space. He’s gotta learn.”

Dean leans back on his elbows, watching intently as Sam strips. His brother is all business, layer off as soon as possible. 

They’d been happily making out on the room’s little couch, breathless and soft, just getting to the good part, when Cas had flashed in. There’d been a lot of awkwardness on everyone’s part as Cas had refused to avert his eyes, staring intently at Sam’s flushed face and Dean’s swollen lips. 

“I have come at a bad time,” Cas had said.

“Is it urgent?” Dean had questioned, hand tangled into Sam’s hair where Sam’s face was pressed into his shoulder.

“No.”

“Then why are you still here?” 

Cas had continued to stare. “I wished to talk to you about a new lead on Eve.”

“Not now, Cas.”

“You are busy,” Cas had said, in that odd way that make a question seem like a statement.

“Yes!” Dean had exploded finally, while Sam shook with laughter. “Very busy. Go away. Come back later.” 

“Goodbye, Dean. Goodbye, Sam.” 

Dean had finally stood up, taking a menacing step towards Cas, before their friend had disappeared.

“Well.” Dean had visibly shaken himself. “Shall we take this to the bed?” Sam had unfolded, still laughing uncontrollably, and pushed his brother across the room. 

Now, Dean watches as Sam’s finally down to bare skin. He stands at the foot of the bed, completely unabashed and utterly beautiful. “You too,” his brother says, and Dean’s only too happy to comply. Once Dean’s thrown all his clothes across the motel room, Sam drops to his knees on the bed and crawls up his brother’s body, settling so that he’s lying completely on top of Dean. 

Dean tips his head back for a second as all that warm skin comes into contact with his own, setting off nerve endings across his body. Sam’s still laughing, his smile big and deep on his face as he props himself on his elbows to look down at Dean. 

“Cas is such an idiot,” Sam says, eyes glowing, and Dean reaches up, unable to resist poking his finger into those so rarely-seen dimples. Sam bites at his finger, sucking it into his hot mouth, and Dean’s stomach swoops with desire.

“He really is. Kinda got the impression he wanted to stick around and enjoy the show.”

Sam lets the finger go with a last nip. 

“Yeah well, this is mine,” he says, grinding down. “He doesn’t get to see this.”

Dean’s hips buck up instinctively. 

“Yeah well, didn’t say he could. This,” he grabs Sam’s ass, squeezing tight, “Belongs to me, and I don’t share. Not even with stupid trenchcoated angels who don’t know when to leave.”

Sam snorts with laughter. “Do you think he’ll ever learn not to just drop in unannounced.”

He’s running his hand over Dean’s body as he speaks, tracing muscle and smoothing over Dean’s chest and circling lower and lower, and Dean’s finding it hard to gather the concentration to reply. 

“I hope not,” he grinds out. “It would make him a completely different person - angel - whatever.”

Sam’s hand stops and returns to the mattress next to Dean’s head, and Dean groans. “Stop teasing, Sammy.”

Sam’s grin turns shark-like. “I don’t tease, Dean.”

“You’re teasing right fucking now. Come on.”

“Was there something you wanted? I thought we were just having a nice chat about Cas.”

Dean can’t help but growl, and Sam smirks at him. Dean readies himself, tensing his muscles to flip them over, when Sam suddenly grinds down properly, dipping his head to kiss Dean hard. 

Their tongues tangle for a few minutes as their legs wrap together and they move against each other. Dean’s content, finally; back in the mindset Cas had interrupted, and he digs one foot into Sam’s ass to keep his brother in place. 

Sam pulls back eventually. “Not gonna last long,” Sam said, working his hand between their bodies to wrap around both of their cocks. “C’mon.”

They’re both heated now, slick and sweaty, and Sam works his other hand under Dean’s head until they’re pressed together as close as possible. Dean’s gasping, mindlessly pushing upwards, sparks shooting through his mind as his cock rubs against Sam’s. They should slow down, fuck properly, he thinks dimly, before he’s totally overcome by sensation. 

“Gonna come,” he pants into Sam’s mouth, nipping at Sam’s lips and pulling at Sam’s hair. Sam speeds his hand up slightly, twisting just as Dean likes, and within a couple of seconds, Dean’s spilling, nails digging into Sam’s scalp as his body sings with pleasure. That’s enough for Sam, who buries his head back in Dean’s neck, biting hard enough to mark, as he comes as well. 

Sam slumps down onto Dean, who revels in the closeness, even if he’d never admit it. It takes a couple of seconds for Sam to slip to the side, tucking himself into Dean and winding his long leg across Dean’s hip, and that’s as far as he moves. 

“Should clean up,” Dean mutters. 

“Meh,” is Sam’s eloquent response, and Dean couldn’t agree more. Later is soon enough. He reaches down for the rumpled covers and pulls them up so that they can have a nap. 

Just as he’s drifting off, there’s a rustling of feathers. 

“Dean, you are finished now. We need to discuss how to find Eve.”

“Fuck off, Cas,” Dean shouts, incredulous. Scooping up Sam’s unused pillow, he launches it at the angel, but it hits the wall as Cas quickly vanishes. 

“Fucking angels,” Dean mutters, into Sam’s hair; but Sam’s already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [Tumblr](https://soy-em.tumblr.com/).


End file.
